Vlad (weapon)
The Vlad, also called Harpoon Gun, is a wonder weapon in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, introduced in the Zombies map Rave in the Redwoods. It is an explosive tipped crossbow. How to obtain First, the player will have to find all three parts for the boat and ride the boat over to Turtle Island. On Turtle Island, the player has to go into Kevin Smith's cabin and pick up hot dogs in a bucket in the doorway of the cabin's washroom (replaces any tactical equipment on player), and can be thrown using the tactical grenade button. After picking up the hot dogs, the player has to return back to the main land. Now, the player has to obtain a pouch through killing zombies and throw it into a fire in order to enter Rave Mode. Once in Rave Mode, the player has to throw a hot dog at three deer heads, after which they will float into the air. When they are in the air, the player will have to shoot it and it will produce a symbol that will float to the ground and can be picked up. There is one deer head in the Mess Hall, one in the Bear Lodge above the Golf Club and one more in the cabin at the Camper Cabins, on the left of the Transponder challenge station. After picking up each of the symbols, the locks on the cabinet in the starting cabin can be broken and the Vlad can be picked up, although one has to leave Rave Mode first. Performance The Vlad has similar characteristics to the Crossbow seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops; when fired, the arrow will explode after hitting a surface or target, with the three main differences being that the Vlad's arrows deal very high damage, being able to kill a zombie with a direct hit, the arrow does not produce any beeping sound or light, and the Vlad does not have iron sights (but can be aimed); the arrow always hits the centre of the hipfire reticule whereas the crossbow may miss a target when hip fired. Explosive damage is also very high, being able to kill with one arrow up until the late teens. However, as the Vlad and its upgraded forms are still crossbow weapons, they will have to be reloaded after every shot, (except when infinite ammo is in play) and as such the perk Quickies can help alleviate this reload. Another thing to note is that the Vlad and its upgraded forms have a small delay after being fired before the reload animation begins. This can be removed by pressing the reload button as soon as the arrow is fired. Upgraded Crossbows Vlad (weapon)/Whirlwind EF-5|Whirlwind EF-5 Vlad (weapon)/Trap-O-Matic|Trap-O-Matic Vlad (weapon)/Acid Rain|Acid Rain Vlad (weapon)/Ben Franklin|Ben Franklin Gallery Concept art Vlad 3D model concept IW.jpg Achievements/Trophies *'Stick 'em' - In Rave in the Redwoods, kill 100 zombies with an upgraded crossbow. *'Scrapbooking' - In Rave in the Redwoods, complete your photo collection and mementos. Trivia *The upgraded crossbow Ben Franklin is a reference to , who invented the lightning rod. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Wonder Weapons